


Sick In Bed

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec is sick in bed and Magnus is taking care of him.





	Sick In Bed

Magnus doesn't really like it when they it in bed. He's very particular about the cleanliness of their bed, and he gets stressed when there's crumbs. 

But today Alec is sick, and Magnus is willing to do anything to help him feel better. Which is why Magnus is bringing him food in bed. He sets the food down onto the bed, and goes to help Alec sit up. 

"Alright, darling, I've made you some soup and bread. It's nothing fancy because I don't want you to get sick." 

"Thank you." Alec croaks, nodding his head. 

Alec picks up a piece of bread, not really feeling up to eating. All he really wants to do is lay in bed and have Magnus hold him, but Magnus made him this food so he'll try his best. 

There's a minute of silence before Magnus speaks. 

"You're getting crumbs all over the bed." 

Alec looks over at Magnus, and Magnus' expression makes it clear that he didn't mean to say that. Wide eyed and open mouthed, he starts to apologise in a flurry. 

"Oh, Alexander, I didn't mean that. I was speaking without thinking, I'm so sorry." 

Alec puts down his food and pushes the tray away. This causes Magnus to think that he's angry with him now. 

"I'm truly sorry I said that." Magnus says softly, not looking Alec in the eyes. 

Alec lays onto his back, grabs Magnus by the lapels of his jacket, and brings him down to lay with him. 

"Oh." is all Magnus can think to say as he rests his chin on Alec's head. 

"I understand, Magnus. I'm not offended that you hate crumbs in your bed." Alec mumbles

Magnus knows Alec is sick, and it will probably take a few more days before he feels back to his old self, but holding Alec right now gives him a warm feeling all over, and he is almost looking forward to taking care of his kind Shadowhunter.


End file.
